Young William Sparrow
by Sparrows-Luv1345
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth have a child, a boy called William, what happens when Barbossa finds out and uses William to get to Jack.
1. Young William Sparrow

I stand at the wheel of my fathers ship, at 6 years old I can just look over the top, looking at his crew working on bottom deck, Maybe you've heard of my father? Captain Jack Sparrow…anyway I smile I want to be like my dad when I grow up "I don't think ya ma would like it very much, but I would be 'appy to teach ya my ways" dad used to reply "William get away from there" I hear my father call, I quickly move from the wheel allowing my dad to take control, he ruffles my hair and gives me his famous smile "don't want you steering this here ship to Davy Jones locker now do we?" I frowned "Papa, I wouldn't do that" he nodded "aye, now go bother ya ma William" he said shooing me away with his hands.

My mother sat in Father's cabin "mother?" I asked stepping inside "Papa told me to come and bother you" she rolled her eyes "sound about right…ok William, why don't you go and see if Gibbs can give you a job to do yeah?" I smiled and ran out to find Gibbs, as strange as it sounds I loved doing jobs on the ship, It made me feel like I was one step closer to being like my dad. "William, I thought I told you to go and bother ya ma" I turned on my heels to face my father, I would of answered if there wasn't an explosion knocking both me and my father off our feet "you ok William?" he asked me getting up, I nodded getting up as well, knowing its not safe to be lying down when your under attack "go into the cabin" dad ordered me, I shook my head, he grabbed my arm and was about to lead me away

"Sparrow" he stopped in his tracks, turned on his heels and pulled me behind him "Barbossa, didn't I kill you twice before?" dad asked, I looked at the person standing on the hem of my fathers ship, the man I heard so much about, he nodded "Aye that you did, now give me my ship" Dad drew his sword and pointed it towards Barbossa, anger grew inside of me, I loved this ship and I wasn't going to let my dad give it away to this man "No!" I shouted at him coming out from behind my dad, he automatically grabbed my arm and pulled me backwards, I struggled to get away from my fathers grip "let go!" I said attempting to pull my arm away "William" dad warned me "well, well, well, the rumours are true, Jack Sparrow has a child" both me and dad stopped struggling with each other, I took a step back realising how close to Barbossa I was "Leave him out of this" Dad warned, I looked at him noticing the slight fear in his voice

I winced as I hit the floor "William, you ok? Where's Jack?" Gibbs asked helping me up from the floor, I pointed to where my dad was fighting Barbossa "for the love of God, does that man ever stay dead?" Gibbs asked referring to Barbossa "apparently not" Gibbs looked down at me "go to your mother" I shook my head "your bloody stubborn, just like Jack" Gibbs commented I nodded "ok, just stay here, im gonna go 'elp your da" I nodded rolling my eyes, Gibbs ran over to my dad with his sword drew ready to fight, I watched for a while not knowing if to join in or not, I shrugged and grabbed the closest sword to me and ran towards Barbossa "Leave my dad alone!" I shouted as I swung my sword at him, he turned his sword colliding with mine, knocking me over "augh!" I hit the floor…again "why do I always end up on the floor?" I asked myself,

I looked up suddenly hearing gunfire, I looked at my dad who had dropped to his knee's, Gibbs had Barbossa trapped against the mast with his sword, anger in his eyes "Da?" there was tears from in my dads eyes, I turned and looked to where he was looking scared about what I might see "mum!" I shouted getting up and running over to the body of my mum, I knelt in the pool of blood surrounding her "Papa?" I looked at him, the tears had turned to anger "you evil Bastard, you killed her! You killed her in front of our son! You evil Bastard" Barbossa smiled "Aye, that I did, well it'll teach the lad what real pain is, wont it boy?" I glared at him and watched Gibbs press the sword to Barbossa's chest tighter "Leave him outa this" I got up from my mums body and ran into my cabin, I heard my father call after me but I didn't listen.


	2. 2 years later, she returns

I stood staring out at sea, it had been exactly 2 years since mum died, Dad still couldn't believe it, or maybe he just didn't want to believe it. I hear him some nights shouting at her for leaving him, for leaving me, we're not as close as we we're before, Gibbs thinks I remind dad of her too much, I smile slightly as I think of Gibbs, he's like a father to me now, he took on the role as dad when father became more distant. "ye alright lad?" I felt a hand on my shoulder, I didn't have to turn around to know who was speaking "aye Gibbs" I turned to face him and smiled reassuring him I was fine, he nodded removing his hand "William" I heard my father call me in his gruff tone, I looked up to see him, standing at the helm as usual "Aye da'?" I replied "my cabin now" I nodded and walked around Gibbs to my fathers cabin.

"William, I've noticed me and you aren't as close as we once were, am I mistaken?" I shook my head slowly, looking at the floor "thought not" I tensed up as he placed his hand on my shoulder, moving it to my cheek he moved my head so I was facing him, he slowly rubbed my cheek with his thumb like he did when I was younger "I'm sorry William" I looked into his eyes "what for Da'? you didn't kill 'er" he shook his head "no I didn't but I allowed ye to stand there and watch it 'appen" I shrugged not really knowing what to answer "You've matured so much William, y'know that?" I smiled and nodded, it was true I was 8-years-old and I acted around 14 "feel like taking me back as ye father?" he asked me I looked up at him and nodded eagerly, he laughed at my eagerness and hugged me, I hugged him back, I sighed, this was the safest I've felt in 2 years and I never wanted it to end.

"cap'n" Dad looked up over my shoulder "Aye?" he asked to the person standing on the other side of the door. He released me as the door opened and Gibbs entered the room looking worried "ship spotted" I watched dad go over to his desk and sit in his chair "Colours?" he asked "she aint flying any Cap'n" I took a step closer to my dad "are we going to attack?" I asked excitement building up inside of me, Dad looked at me with his famous smile "Aye William" he looked at Gibbs "get ready to attack" Gibbs nodded leaving the cabin, I could hear him barking out orders to the crew, I looked at Dad "William, I want you to stay here" I shook my head "no Da, I want to help" I pleaded, he knelt down to my level and looked at me in the eyes "no William, I've already lost ye Ma, don't let me loose ye too" I looked at him and noticed the tears in his eyes as he remembered mum, closing my eyes I nodded and listened to Dad leave the cabin.

Obeying my Dad was the hardest thing to do, I hated listening to the gunfire and the screams and the distant calls of my dad giving orders to the crew, I stood eagerly at the door of my cabin, waiting for either my dad or Gibbs to walk through it and tell me its over "for the love of Davey Jones locker" I heard my dad call, that was all I needed to hear, I opened the door and ran out, I saw my dad turn around to look at me "no! William, get inside ye cabin…that's an order" he shouted at me over the gunfire, I slowly walked forward towards my dad, well more precisely towards the person standing in front of my dad "no, your dead" I mumbled under my breath, but unfortunately my dad was able to hear me "William, don't speak to her like that, now go back into your cabin" I looked at my dad "do you really expect me to, after I've seen her…ALIVE!" I shouted "William, do not raise your voice" I turned to the person I hadn't seen in 2 years and collapsed.


	3. chapter 3

I will go into 3rd person narrative in the scenes where my character William is not present, to make it easier.

I have decided to update alot of my stories, im sorry it has been so long, i have been so busy with a levels and socialising that i have forgotten about my old stories, i hope i havent lost my old fans

* * *

I woke up in my fathers cabin, I sat up quickly, looking around, praying it was all a dream, the figure in the corner of the room made me realise that unfortunately it wasn't, "Why? Why are you here? Why now?" I asked, sitting onto the edge of the bed, she smiled at me, I looked back with a stern face. "William, I'm so happy to see you, I missed you so much, you have grown so big" I shook my head, I was in no mood for the pleasantries. "William, behave son" I glanced over at my dad in the corner of the cabin, surveying the scene before him, I got up, suprising both of them, picked up my hat my dad had given me a few years back and stormed out of the cabin and onto the deck.

I was in my usual place on the deck, staring out at sea, tears slowly rolling down my face, thinking about all I have experienced in my short life, I had been made to grow up too soon and it was starting to take a toll on me, I felt a familiar strong hand placed on my shoulder "Lad?" I don't dare look at Gibbs, as a pirate showing tears is a sign of weakness, no matter what your age "It's alright to cry lad, ye've been through enough" I nodded slowly, bowing my head, I felt my body being turned as Gibbs moved me into his arms, I rested my head on his chest and cried, for the first time in so many years.

Jack and Elizabeth were in Jack's cabin still, Elizabeth was rested on Jack's lap, he enjoyed the feeling of her body back in his arms "He will be fine darlin' just give him time, but I want to know, for the benefit of me and me lad, why are ye here? And are ye here to stay?" Elizabeth sighed and shifted so she was facing Jack "I'm sorry Jack, im sorry for leaving you with the responsibility of our little boy, when I was shot I temporarily died, I woke up in Tia dalma's shack, im still not sure now as to how I got there, she said I served another purpose in life and that I must return to those I love most…and well here I am" Jack nodded thoughtfully "Another purpose? Any idea what said purpose entails?" Elizabeth shook her head "Why now? Why after 2 years? Why not sooner?"

I sat on Gibbs lap, fortunately he had grown used to showing me affection and didn't mind my constant flow of tears, endless rambling and my usage of him as a chair for the last half hour "Now lad I think we outa' stop the tears now, the crew may be getting' worried" I nodded and dried my eyes, they stung from my tears, I rested my head on Gibbs' shoulder as he rhythmically rubbed my back for comfort "Now, whats brought all this 'bout? Was it…ye know…her?" I nodded again, I felt I couldn't master words at this time so gestures would have to do. "I thought as much, aren't ye happy she has returned?" Gibbs's asked me, sounding just as confused as me as to why my mother was sitting in the cabin next to ours when we saw her die 2 years ago, I shrugged and cleared my throat "I guess so, its just…" I stumbled over what to say next "…just a shock?" I looked over to the voice of my father who has rather precisely finished my sentence, I cowered into Gibbs's shoulder, unsure about what has brought upon my insecurity around my father "William Spar…I mean Will, lad come, I feel we need to talk" I shook my head "Don't make me go near her da, please" to my disappointment I was lifted from Gibbs lap, I found myself in the arms of my father, I struggled slightly but his grip remained firm, I sighed and gave in, placing my arms around his neck.

We entered my fathers cabin, I looked at her, unsure about what to do. "William, please don't be scared" I looked at her, I hated the way she called me William, it was so formal, no one else calls me it but dad when I'm being shouted at. "Don't call me William…call me Will or lad…please" Elizabeth looked shocked at my request but agreed anyway "Ok, I will do as you ask Will…I'm sorry, I never purposely left you Will, you have every right to hate me, I left you at a young age, yes you had your father but it wasn't enough" I looked into her eyes, she had got it wrong "I had Gibbs too, he cared for me" She nodded understanding "Very true but…" I shook my head interrupting her "You didn't leave me, you were killed…murdered, there is a difference, you were taken and not meant to return" A hand was placed on my shoulder "Lad, don't talk to your mother like that" I remained still, waiting for her reply, when I didn't get one I looked down, a different emotion suddenly rising in me, I looked up at her, her eyes glistening with tears, I sighed and stepped forward, she opened her arms, offering her affection "Will, my baby, come here, im sorry for what happened, I will explain things to you later" I nodded and moved into her arms, I heard my dad move behind us and I felt his strong arms enclose around us both "I love you mum" I mumbled into her top.

* * *

Review please, would be appreciated xD


End file.
